lunaris_fanon_hubfandomcom-20200215-history
Marilyn Bagley Regis
Marilyn Bagley Regis is a Mobian Hedgehog that resides in the territories of the Jkirk Federations, specifically that of Allersen Town, and later on Fort Jkirk. Basic Info Name: Marilyn Bagley Regis Age: 16 Gender: Female Species: Mobian Height: 3 Foot 6 Inches Weight: 75.62 Pounds Eye Color: Red Date of Birth (Earth Calendar): December 12th, 2000 Location of Birth: Tashyiki Village (Downunda) Mobius Occupation: The Jkirk Federations (Member) Nicknames: N/A Basic Stats 1 is Horrible, 10 is Amazing. Total cannot exceed over 40. This Stat system of that of S.P.E.C.I.A.L, from the Fallout Series. Weapons/Gadgets cannot influence these stats. Strength: 1 Perception: 7 Endurance: 6 Charisma: 5 Intelligence: 7 Agility: 5 Luck: 2 Total: 33 Appearance Marilyn is a cyan furred/skinned Mobian Hegehog with yellow/blonde hair, and has the red eye color. She wears a Brown shirt with short red sleeves and collar, along with black fingerless gloves and a green skirt with light purple stripes going across horizontally, and black boots with green, yellow, red, and light purple sub-colors. Marilyn also wears a pair of silver earrings with red crystals upon her ears. She is about three foot and six inches tall, as well as weighing seventy-five point sixty-two pounds. Personality Marilyn is an emotional individual. While a good majority of her time she appears to be joyful, sometimes even cheerful, she can almost easily be saddened, frightened, determined, angered, etc, depending on the situation she is in. She shows an exceptional amount of care for others (though this is dependable on the individual), though when it comes to her friends and close ones, she can be a little pushy when they behave abnormally (in terms of emotion and situation), due to her care and concern being the upmost for them. While in battle, she isn't exactly serious unless needed be, nor being a pacifist, she is usually determined to put down those who attempt to hurt her, as well as any friendlies (non-hostiles) around her, usually aiming to incapacitate if possible.. if she had to forcefully resort to kill, she would feel extremely guilty afterwards, usually taking a couple of days or so for her to recovery emotionally. Overall, she is a very emotional individual, and can be quite the caring and concerned person when it comes to others, especially her friends and close ones. Relations with other characters in Canon Relatives TBA Allies/Friends The Jkirk Federations Joshua Sentrium Burns Friend Neutral/Rivals ??? Enemies/Hostiles ??? Abilities/Items Pyrokinesis (Manipulation of Fire) TBA Metallokinesis (Manipulation of Metal) TBA Red Crystal Silver Earrings (Healing Factor) Having been acquired as a gift from Joshua after his visit to a certain temple, Marilyn acquired a pair of silver earrings, each with a red crystal. This crystal however, would grant Marilyn a very useful, but limited Healing Factor that will heal any wounds that she sustains automatically (with said wound needing the minimal requirement of it's severity requiring medical attention). Depending on the severity of the wound that Marilyn sustains, the ring will be able to heal it either instantaneously, or would require a timespan of mere seconds. However, the crystal only allows a limited number of uses before it's effects are rendered useless, with it's energy unable to be recharged. As such, the only way the ring can have it's effects restored upon exhaustion is if another crystal of the same kind is acquired. The crystal can only heal wounds that deal physical damage, and not damage to stamina nor mentality. Signature/Special Attacks ??? Strengths/Weaknesses Strengths Cryokinesis (Manipulation of Ice) Since it's obvious that Ice will melt when a certain amount of heat is inflicted on it, Marilyn is able to counter most Cryokinesis users.. though she just has to make sure the melted ice doesn't quell out her flames, or that the user is also hydrokinetic. In-between Aerokinesis (Manipulation of Air) Since oxygen in the air causes rapid oxidation of metal (I.E causes it to rust which is iron oxide), a user of Aerokinesis is able to counter Marilyn's Metallokinesis.. however, since Marilyn is also a user of Pyrokinesis, she is able to counter an aerokinetic with her fire abilities. Weaknesses Hydrokinesis (Manipulation of Water) Since she possesses the manipulation of fire, and Hydro-user would be able to counter any of her fire abilities with relative ease (since obvious counter to fire is obvious). Appearances This includes continuities, series, stories, roleplays, etc. Canon Jkirk Federations Continuity ??? Non-Canon ??? Unknown/Variable ??? History (2000 - 2017) TBA Trivia/Fun Facts # ??? Gallery Want to make some art on this character and post it to the community? Here ya go. Go nuts.